Starfleet uniform (2265-2270s)
Starfleet uniforms of the late 2260s and early 2270s were instantly recognisable by their bright primary colours and minimal design. ( ) The lead designer was Admiral Talunas. (38589 Years Difference) (The Overlooked Designer) Dress uniform The most formal variant worn on starships combined a Nehru-style jacket worn over black trousers and black boots. The jacket was made of a shiny fabric, and had gold braid along the front, collar, and sleeves according to the wearer's rank. Women could instead wear a dress (over black tights and boots). Senior officers wore it with medal ribbons, and lower ranks an assignment badge. ( , et al.) The colour of the jacket or dress was green for command division, red for engineering and services, and blue for sciences and medicine. Duty uniform Standard uniform The standard uniform (worn when not otherwise instructed) consisted of a shirt with black collar worn with black trousers and boots. A black undershirt might be worn under the shirt. The shirt colour was gold for command and tactical, red for engineering and services, and blue for sciences and medicine. Cadets wore metallic grey. The shirt had braid at the cuffs indicating rank. An assignment patch, varying according to ship or station, was worn on the left breast. Rank insignia Divisions Insignia Optional female variant Women could instead wear a minidress (with rank braid and assignment badge) over black tights and black boots. * Zhou Pingmei and Michelle Smithfield preferred to wear trousers ( , Starship Farragut: "For Want of a Nail") * Jo Harris would wear the dress variant on board ship, changing to shirt and pants when in a landing party. * Some furred beings, such as M'Ress, wore the dress without tights or boots. (Star Trek: The Animated Series Comics #6 "Home is Not a Place") Situational variants A special short-sleeved tunic (made from a shinier fabric than the usual shirt) was worn by medical officers. A black excursion jacket was worn by landing parties on planets with a cold climate. (Starship Farragut: "For Want of a Nail"; Tamerlane: "The Champion") :The landing-party jackets were produced for "For Want of a Nail" by Paul R. Sieber. Captain's shirt Starship commanding officers had the option of a green wrap-around shirt. The collar was trimmed in black, giving an effect reminiscent of a kimono with black under-kimono. Female captains had the further choice of a wraparound minidress variation. Working dress The standard working dress (mostly worn by enlisted personnel while working in shirt-sleeve environments) was a short-sleeved jumpsuit in division colour (gold, red, or blue), worn over a black shirt with black boots. ( ) Pressure suits, hazard suits, and other specialized clothing was also worn as needed. Athletic dress Standard gear for sport was red tights or unitard, optionally combined with a red wraparound shirt tied with a belt at the waist. This uniform was red regardless of the wearer's division. ( ) See also *Starfleet ranks (2260s) *Starfleet ranks (2260s) (assignment patch) *Starfleet ranks (23rd century collar) External links * * Starfleet Uniforms 2265-2270 (Spike's Star Trek Page) Category:Clothing